<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three wishes by Fallenangel_Winchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980808">Three wishes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester'>Fallenangel_Winchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Feelings Realization, How Do I Tag, M/M, Merlin Needs a Hug (Merlin), Not A Fix-It, Possibly Unrequited Love, Series Finale, Tears, Wishes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Arthur slowly fading away in his arms while he held him unable to do anything, Merlin realized that some wishes will never come true</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three wishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Merlin wasn't someone who could dream big or wish for something that could never happen, he simply tried to find a place in a world where having magic could cost your life yet at the same time was something that had the ability to do good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was doing his best to be content with what little he had, despite the way his magic sang through his veins begging to be used, to be set free, that was until his mother sent him to Camelot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of a sudden he had to be extra careful not to get caught, learning to use his magic while at the same time trying to fulfill his destiny that he barely had time to think about what had changed let alone what he wanted until it was thrown in his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you wish for, boy? Power flowing through your fingertips, a beautiful girl by your side, wealth…” a crooked smile on the old woman's face, as her blind eyes seemingly stared through him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I don't know. I want nothing for myself, please just tell me where I can find it.” he begged, not having time for riddles when once again Arthur got hurt by a sorceress and was in a desperate need for a cure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First give me the answer, young warlock.” she took advantage of his surprise and grabbed his hand to hold in her own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't…” he started pulling away only to realize that she wasn't trying to hold his hand anymore, instead she was looking at him with sadness written all over her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear boy, your heart wishes even if you don't, it always does…three… yes… three wishes I see, you'll see them too in your own time, only…I don't see them coming true at least not all of them.” she patted his hand in sympathy, a gesture not unlike Gaius’ ones that it immediately eased him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll help you because your heart is big and your love is true.” then she leaned forward and whispered the answer in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first wish was something he realized that he had always wished to be true, but never allowed himself to believe it, all because he knew better, because the world wasn't ready yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Acceptance</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the wish, the inner desire of every warlock, sorceress, druid and every other magic user, to be accepted for who they were, that they were born with magic and that they weren't to be feared and hunted because they were both as good and bad as every other human that didn't have magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Different, yet the same </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He figured it out when he went to visit the druids and longing at how freely they could use their gifts hit him so hard he didn't know what to do to shake it off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would have been amazing to be able to heal injuries and protect his king and kingdom without being afraid of getting thrown in the dungeons and sentenced to death because of it. In the dark of the night when the kingdom was sleeping, in between dream and wakefulness he dreamed of showing Arthur what magic could do, of how it could be used for good and how nice it would be to see acceptance and curiosity instead of fear and wariness. Once he acknowledged it, it stayed with him like embers burning inside of him, always there, always warm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It shouldn't have surprised him to realize that his destiny slowly started becoming his wish as well, the kingdom he would help to build, the one where both of their people would be united and live in peace under the rule of his friend, prince Arthur. Merlin’s opinion of him changed and kept changing throughout the years as both of them grew as people, discovering things about each other they never believed to be possible and starting to believe that they had what it would take to build such a kingdom. As a result, they became inseparable and strangely in tune with each other that sometimes Merlin caught himself thinking that Arthur could show more sympathy towards magic than he could when he was at his lowest. On the other hand Arthur appeared to appreciate Merlin’s words and advice unlike anyone else's and that was quite thrilling to find out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe they were indeed two sides of the same coin. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As for the third, it must have been buried so deep in his heart that he only noticed it when the possibility of it ever happening was slipping through his fingers like sand. He was so caught up on watching Arthur’s back, on seeing threats and interpreting prophecies that he failed to notice that danger could come from the unlikeliest of places and that there were things even someone as powerful as him could not foresee, let alone prevent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Arthur told him to never change after having the most heartbroken look on his face when he found out that Merlin had magic was the moment when his first wish came true. Arthur despite disbelieving managed to look past the disappointment and betrayal and to see the truth in his eyes. He once again proved that he was a good man, far better than Merlin would have expected him to become. At the same time it brought him little joy, not when Arthur was badly injured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the strength slowly leaving his king, the chances of the second wish coming true were rapidly fading away, yet Merlin wasn't ready to give up. He had been in worse situations where hope was nonexistent and tears were burning his eyes and he still managed to save his king. So he wasn't going to let that wish, that big dream, his destiny to stay unfulfilled, that's why he fought until he couldn't anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn't enough. He wasn't enough. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Love was his third wish, the one he never acknowledged, the one he pushed away after Freya and buried it so deep he forgot about it, now it came back to life to haunt him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When desperation tore through him, he screamed to the heavens summoning the dragon, begging for help like never before, he couldn't lose the most important person in his life, not when he finally admitted to himself that he couldn't, that he wouldn't live in a world where Arthur was gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't take him from me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It should have been don't leave the world without him and his brightness and readiness to protect and guide, but all he thought was</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't let him go, please let him stay, let him live. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As long Arthur was alive and breathing, Merlin would be fine, he would be by his side, protecting him with everything he had, helping in any way he could, just being a part of his life, being his friend would have been a dream come true, but fate was cruel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment he got accepted by the one he needed, he lost everything and as he was saying goodbye with tears in his eyes he finally made a wish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To be reunited with him the moment he would be brought back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until then he would wait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>And you want three wishes</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>One to fly the heavens, one to swim like fishes</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  
  <em>
    <span>And then one you're saving for a rainy day</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>If your lover ever takes her love away</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story was inspired by the song "Three wishes"  by the pierces </p>
<p>I absolutely love this song so it was a matter of time that I'd write something about it. </p>
<p>Sorry for the angst guys. </p>
<p>Thanks for reading. <br/>Hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>